Nous étions maladroit Avant
by Peluchette
Summary: Kangin et Sungmin ont participé à l'émission Intimate Note. Que s'est-il passé après ?


**Bonjour Bonjour, alors voici un KangMin que j'ai écris après avoir regardé l'Intimate Note où ils sont les protagonistes. S'ils manquent des morceaux de phrases je boude parce que je vous assure que je viens de relire vite fait et qu'il ne manque rien. Sinon je vous laisse lire.**

**Bisous**

* * *

><p>Quelques Super Junior avaient tourné un Intimate Note pendant la journée. Les protagonistes de l'émission étaient SungMin, Kangin et HeeChul, EunHyuk. Le retour au dortoir se fit dans la bonne humeur presque total, EunHyuk et HeeChul discutaient d'un film qu'ils iraient certainement voir ensemble, maintenant que leur relation était moins tendue. LeeTeuk, Hangeng, RyeoWook et KyuHyun se vantaient d'avoir réussi à les rapprocher grâce à l'émission, tandis que Kangin observait sans rien dire SungMin. Ce dernier sentait le regard pesant de son aîné sur lui et préféra l'ignorer. Il savait bien que Kangin détestait ce genre d'émission et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on pense de lui qu'il est un mauvais Hyung. Tout comme il savait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dans cette émission par sa faute, il avait eu le malheur de dire une fois qu'il était maladroit avec son aîné et les autres s'étaient focalisés là-dessus. Mais au fond de lui, SungMin était content, ce programme lui avait permis de passer une heure seul à seul avec Kangin. Cela faisait des mois qu'il voulait se rapprocher de son aîné mais celui-ci l'impressionnait trop, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril et masculin alors que lui était plus doux et féminin.<br>-Hyung, le fixe pas comme ça on croirait que tu veux le tuer, murmura RyeoWook à l'intention de Kangin  
>SungMin releva la tête après la remarque de son ami, c'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de son aîné. Malgrès ce que venait de dire l'eternal maknae, Kangin n'avait pas lachait son cadet des yeux. Le petit blond déglutit difficilement alors que le brun lui souriait... Il lui souriait, ça devait être la première fois depuis des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Kangin lui sourire. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos et il baissa la tête pour échapper à l'emprise de ce regard profond. Pour son plus grand bohneur le trajet toucha à sa fin et l'on pu appercevoir le dortoir à seulement dix mètres de là. Il sauta presque du véhicule lorsqu'il fut à l'arrêt, son pied resta accroché à la ceinture de sécurité et il vit le sol s'approcher un peu trop près et un peu trop vite de lui. Il ferma les yeux attendant la douleur de la rencontre brutal de son torse et du bitume mais à la place une légère douleur ce fit sentir sur son bras. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas tomber mais qu'il n'était pas debout non plus. Il avait un pied toujours pris dans la ceinture et son genoux opposé était posé sur le rebord de la voiture. Il releva la tête et pu appercevoir une main puissante qui retenait son bras. Voilà donc la source de la douleur. Il leva un plus le regard et pu découvrir que son sauveur n'était autre que Kangin. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent considérablement.<p>

-Yah ! SungMin tu peux pas faire plus attention !, tonna l'aîné dans une voix grave.

-Miahnae..

Il déroula son pied de la ceinture et se remit debout alors que les autres avaient un début de fou rire. Lui ne trouvait pas ça très drole. Au contraire il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se ridiculise devant Kangin ? Pourquoi devait-il paraître si faible ? Il partit d'un pas lourd vers l'entrée et se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Merci mon dieu, il n'était pas au même étage que Kangin et n'aurait donc pas à supporter son regard lors du repas. Il attrapa sa guitare jouant machinalement les accords de U. De son côté Kangin avait remarqué, lorsque SungMin avait retiré sa veste dans la voiture, qu'il s'était blessé au coude. Et c'était certainement de sa faute, lorsqu'il l'avait laché alors qu'ils tournaient et que le pauvre blondinet s'était retrouvé dans les buissons. Il s'en voulait un peu, il décida d'aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie pour arranger ça et remonter dans l'estime de son cadet. Arrivé dans la salle de bain il se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il restait dans cette maudite trousse était une compresse. Il pesta avant d'attraper sa veste et de descendre en direction du combini deux immeubles plus jouait toujours de la guitare quand EunHyuk entra dans sa chambre.

-Minnie, tu peux aller acheter des ramens pour ce soir s'il-te-plait, demanda-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi d'y aller ?

-Allez, s'teuplait

SungMin soupira avant d'acquiescait et de sortir de l'appartement. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou, son bras frotta contre un buisson et une petite douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son coude, il jeta un coup d'oeil et apperçut une blessure.

-Omo... Quand est-ce que je me suis fait ça ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants et ne trouvant pas de réponse décida d'abandonner pour reprendre sa route vers le combini. Il entra, salua la caissière et parcouru les rayons à la recherche de ramens. Il trouva son bohneur et en prit la quantité suffisante pour nourrire la petite troupe du onzième étage. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait promis à ses amis qu'il serait le prochain à faire le plein de bières. Il se rendit donc dans le rayons et se stoppa soudainement devant un article. Les bouteilles de coca-cola. Les images de lui et Kangin buvant la boisson à la paille tout en se regardant dans les yeux lui revint en mémoire. Sans même s'en rendre compte il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et un sourire géné s'afficha sur son doux visage.

-Yah si tu veux du coca, achètes en mais reste pas planté là !

SungMin se tourna d'un bond ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Kan..Kangin-Hyung ?

-Yo !

Kangin dépassa son cadet et attrapa un paque de bière qui se trouvait derrière. SungMin retint sa respiration, son coeur s'emballant. Kangin réaparut devant lui et il baissa les yeux. Il regarda fixement le panier de son aîné et fut surpris d'y voir un désinfectant et des pansements. Etait-ce pour... Non impossible il n'avait pas pu remarquer et même s'il l'avait vu, jamais il n'aurait acheté ça pour lui.

-Tu restes là ?

-Non, murmura SungMin.

Il oublia les cocas et les bières et se contenta de suivre Kangin jusqu'à la caisse. Il paya ses ramens et sortit du combini, Kangin l'attendait devant. Il respira un grand coup, pourquoi était-il si heureux de le voir ici ? En dehors du travail ? Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois...

-Hyung.. Tu..

-Oui ?

SungMin avait envie de lui demander pourquoi et surtout pour qui il avait acheté tout ça.

-Tu.. Tu as mangé ?

Ah mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi était-il si intimidé ?

-Non pas encore.

-D'accord..

Il baissa la tête, il avait envie de pleurer devant sa propre lacheté. Soudain une main attrapa son bras et le tira juste avant qu'il ne se prenne un poteau électrique dans la tête. Il rencontra un torse imposant, des bras puissants vinrent l'encercler alors que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée il manquait de tomber.

-Paboya ! Tu regardes un peu où tu marches ?, explosa Kangin.

-Désolé Hyungnim

Sa vue se brouilla, Kangin ne faisait que lui raler dessus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rebondies.

-Hé SungMin.. Pas la peine de pleurer, se calma le plus vieux.

Voyant que les gens commençaient à les regarder, il attrapa la main de son cadet et les entraîna tout deux vers leur dortoir. Une fois dans l'ascenceur il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et se tourna à nouveau vers SungMin. Il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop rude avec lui. Mais tout de même, c'était un homme oui ou non ? Avait-il besoin de pleurer autant ?

-Yah SungMin tu vas arrêter de pleurer oui ?

-Arrêtes.., souffla le plus jeune

-Quoi ?

-Arrêtes !, cria-t-il

-Euh...

Kangin ne savait paas vraiment comment réagir face à ce soudain excés de violence chez SungMin.

-Arrêtes de tout le temps me parler comme ça ! Si tu n'avais pas envie de me retenir tout à l'heure en voiture tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tomber ! Et là je ne t'ai pas demander de me faire éviter le poteau !, ses sanglots redoublaient.

-SungMin..

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles toujours si méchament ? Pourquoi ne me considères-tu pas comme un ami ? Je suis si ennuyeux que ça ? Si dépourvu de talent ?

-Ne dis pas ça Min, biensûr que tu es talentueux..

-Alors pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez masculin pour toi ? Parce que je ne peux pas boire comme toi ? Ou juste parce que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Kangin voulait que SungMin arrêtes de dire tout ça. C'était faux, totalement faux. De plus ses pleurs redoublaient.

-Réponds moi ! Tu ne peux rien dire ! Je n'en vaut certainement pas la peine ! Je s-...

Kangin plaqua rageusement sa bouche sur celle de SungMin pour le faire taire. Et le résultat fut instantané, SungMin ne dit plus un mot et ses pleurs se stoppèrent.

-Tais-toi maintenant, susura le plus vieux avant de recoller ses lèvres contre celles de de sons vis à vis.

Pourquoi le ré-embrassait-il ? Il n'avait pas prévu ça du tout.. Mais les lèvres de SungMin étaient vraiment très tentante. Il mit une de ses mains dans la nuque de son cadet et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. SungMin était tétanisé, ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'aimait pas être embrassé par Kangin car il adorait ça et il en avait eu très souvent envie. Mais pour le coup il ne savait pas comment réagir. Kangin se détacha enfin de lui.

-Hyu..Hyung, marmona-t-il.

Le plus vieux appuya sur le bouton qui remit en marche l'ascenseur. Après quelques secondes seulement ils étaient arrivés au onzième étage. SungMin lança un dernier regard à Kangin qui ne disait plus rien. Il soupira et sortit de l'ascenseur, sans se retourner il avança jusqu'à sa porte. C'est alors que Kangin se souvint des pansements, il empêcha les portes de se fermer et courut jusqu'à son cadet. Il lui attrapa le bras.

-SungMin ! Tient

Il lui tendit le sachet et le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il;

Kangin allait se retourner mais SungMin aggripa sa manche, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Le plus jeune lui sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers son apparetement, laissant un Kangin perplexe dans le rentra presqu'en courant dans l'appartement, il jeta le sachet avec les ramens dans les mains de RyeoWook et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?, s'étonna KyuHyun.

Un brutit de porte se fit entendre, SungMin passa la tête dans l'encadrement et cria :

-Je n'ai pas faim, je vais me coucher donc ne me dérangez pas !

Et il referma sa porte.

-Vraiment bizarre..., murmura EunHyuk

SungMin se jeta sur son lit, son coeur battait la chamade, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et les caressa doucement avant de les mordiller. Il ne put empêcher un petit rire niaiseux de sortir de sa gorge. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait tenu tête à Kangin et en plus de ça il s'était fait embrasser par lui. Rien qu'à cette idée, se respiration se hacha de nouveau et son coeur s'emballa. Il avait envie de retrouver ses lèvres brutales et douces à la fois, il avait envie de sentir sa langue contre la sienne et jouer tendrement avec. Il fit glisser sa main dans son cou, la replaçant à l'endroit où celle de Kangin s'était posée. Son autre main partit se caler dans le creux de ses reins et il lâcha un léger gémissement. Il fallait qu'il arrête, tout de suite. Il retira sa main de son cou et remonta son autre main, caressant ses flancs. Il soupira, c'était trop tard pour s'arrêter, il se sentait déja un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Plus de retour en arrière. De sa main droite il alluma sa chaîne hifi pour masquer ses soupirs par de la musique. Il fit une ligne de son menton, jusqu'au col de sa chemise, caressant son cou. Il enleva un bouton, puis un deuxième et continua ainsi, les enlevant tous un à un avec une extrême lenteur. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau lisse et douce de son ventre, contourna son nombril, remontant toujours, jouant avec l'un de ses têtons. Il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer. Il fit redescendre ses mains, appuyant de temps à autre et allant même jusqu'à se griffer légèrement. Il arriva au niveau de sa ceinture, qu'il déboucla rapidement avant d'enlever totalament le morceau de cuir. Il appuya d'un doigt sur la bosse apparente et ne put retenir un rale de plaisir. Il défit le premier bouton de son jean et fit de même avec le deuxième. Il se sentit un peu moins à l'étroit dans ce pantalon si moulant. Très lentement il ouvrit sa braguette, se frustrant de sa propre lenteur. Et c'est en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire que son pantalon se retrouva à terre. D'une main tremblante il empoigna sa virilité à travers le tissus du caleçon et la massa lentement. Cette fois ce fut une multitude de rales et de soupirs qui sortirent d'entre les lèvres pulpeuses de SungMin. Il n'en pouvait plus, d'une main rageuse il enleva son boxer, découvrant ainsi le pic de chair fièrement dressé et dur au maximum. Il enroula ses doigts autour faisant de légère pression dessus puis d'un mouvement lent il commença une série de va et vients, accélérant au rythme que le plaisir montait.

-YoungWoon...

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à soupirer le nom de Kangin. Car oui il aurait aimé que ce soit les mains de Kangin sur lui et non les siennes, si petites et fragiles. Il aurait tant voulu aussi le sentir sur lui, que le corps imposant de son aîné écrase le sien dans uns sensation de total soumission et le sentir en lui, se sentir plein et jouir de se sentiment. Sans même s'en rendre compte les doigts de sa main gauche s'étaient lentement approché de son anneau de chair, ne demandant qu'à pénétrer à l'intérieur de son anus pour contenter ses désirs. Il en fit entrer un, se crispant légérement puis en inséra directement un deuxième et un troisième se cambrant sous la douleur. Il ne les retira pas, cette douleur se mêlant à son plaisir était exquise. Il il fit un premier aller-retour maladroit, n'étant pas gaucher mais cette maladresse décupla les sensations de bien-être qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

RyeoWook venait de sortir de la douche quand il passa devant la porte de SungMin. Il entendit la musique qui était assez forte. Il se dirigea vers le salon où les autres regardaient un film.

-Les gars, Min est vraiment bizarre. Il nous dit qu'il va dormir mais sa musique est à fond.

-Ouai, c'est louche, répondit EunHyuk.

-Les gars laissez le vivre sa vie, soupira KyuHyun.

Des coups sur la porte se firent entendre. Voyant que personnes ne dégnaient se lever, KyuHyun partit en direction de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Hyung ? Qu'est-ce que-

-J'viens voir SungMin, le coupa Kangin

Sans même attendre l'invitation de son cadet, Kangin entra dans l'appartement.

-Nan mais Hyung attends, SungMin ne veut pas qu'on le dérange, tenta KyuHyun

Son aîné ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, alors il abandonna. Il se rassit devant son avait décidé d'avoir une conversation avec SungMin par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, se repassant la scène dans la tête inlassablement. Il arriva devant la porte de SungMin et il put entendre la musique comme s'il était dans la pièce. Il ouvrit doucement et resta pétrifié sur le seuil. L'image qu'il avait devant les yeux était plus qu'érotique. SungMin, n'ayant plus que sa chemise, ouverte, sur lui, ses masturbant et se pénétrant de ses propres doigts, il se mordait la lèvre, étouffant ses gémissments. Ses yeux étaient clos. Rien qu'à cette vue le sexe de Kangin se durcit dans son pantalon. Il referma tout aussi doucement la porte et resta debout devant le lit. Soudain SungMin ouvrit ses yeux et releva la tête, il apperçut alors son aîné. Il aller tout stopper et partir en courant dans son placard lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Kangin. Ce regard.. Il n'était pas dégoûté non, au contraire. Son regard était emplis de luxure et d'envie malsaine. Alors SungMin retira ses doigts de son intimité et se leva doucement, lentement ne lachant pas le regard de son aîné. Il s'approcha de lui comme un félin s'approche de sa proie, il mit sa main sur l'entre-jambe du plus vieux et put constater que l'érection était une chose qu'ils avaient en commun à ce moment même. Il se mit sur le pointe des pieds et lécha doucement les lèvres de Kangin, celui-ci ouvrit soudainement la bouche et attrapa entre ses dents la langue de SungMin qui gémit de douleur. Le plus vieux défit la pression de sa machoire et laissa SungMin explorer sa bouche jusqu'à trouver sa propre langue. Tout en embrassant son aîné, Min déboutonna son pantalon, se plaisant à ralentir toujours plus ses mouvements. Le jean se retrouva bientôt au cheville du grand brun et son caleçon suivit instantanément. A peine fut-il débarasser de ses vêtements que Kangin attrapa son cadet par les hanches, le retourna tout en le soulevant et le plaqua au mur près de la porte. SungMin râla au contact du mur froid contre ses fesses..

-Hyung.., susura-t-il

Kangin le regarda dans les yeux, il le souleva encore un peu et l'empalla sur son sexe dressé. SungMin ne put empêcher un gémissement rauque de sortit du fond de sa gorge. Il se mit à trembler, le membre de son aîné était bien plus imposant que trois malheureux doigts. Il se sentait trop plein, c'était trop profond, trop bon, trop tout.. Kangin empoigna le sexe de son cadet et l'empêcha de venir.

-Pas maintenant SungMin..., souffla-t-il

-Je... Aaah

Le grand brun venait de faire un premier aller-retour à l'intérieur du blondinet. Il refit le même mouvement inlassablement. SungMin avait la tête qui tournait, c'était bon mais ça faisait mal, son membre le faisait souffrir. Il avait besoin de se libérer. Il posa, difficilement, sa main sur celle de Kangin et tenta d'articuler.

-Hyung... J'ai... Mal..

Le grand brun, se sentant près de la petite mort lui aussi, retira sa main du sexe de son cadet. Une demi seconde plus tard un liquide blanchâtre recouvrait leur deux torses. Les muscles de SungMin se rétractèrent sur Kangin qui explosa à l'intérieur de son cadet. Il se retira, reposant le blond sur ses pieds. Ils tremblaient encore tout deux de leur récent orgasme. Le plus jeune manqua de tomber, Kangin le soutint jusqu'au lit où il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je..., commença Kangin.

SungMin se jeta presqu'au cou de son aîné. Il encercla sa nuque de ses bras tremblants et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Hyung... Nan, ne dis rien. S'il te plait.

Il avait trop peur qu'il lui dise que tout ceci était une erreur, qu'il fallait oublier. Il voulait juste profiter de cette soirée jusqu'au bout, pouvoir rêver encore un peu. Kangin tourna légèrement la tête et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet.

-J'ai encore envie de toi Hyung..., souffla SungMin

Kangin grogna au son de cette voix qui exciterait n'importe qui. SungMin se mit à ge noux sur le sol et se plaça entre les jambes du brun. Il lui lançant un regard aguicheur et se pencha doucement. Il lécha le membre de son amant sur toute sa longueur, puis donna plusieurs coups de langue. Kangin se sentit durcir instantanément. Voyant que son aîné réagissait dans le sens qu'il attendait, SungMin se redressa et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur Kangin et s'empala de lui même sur le sexe don amant. Leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs se mélèrent tandis que les coups de hanches et les roulements de bassin s'accéléraient. L'orgasme revint avec plus de force que précédemment. SungMin roula sur le côté et fut bientôt emprisonné dans les bras du grand brun.

-J'étais venu pour parler...,soupira le plus vieux.

-Discutons demain tu veux ?

-Hm.. D'accord. Mais je ne peux pas passer la nuit ici. Ca va paraître trop louche.

-Tu diras qu'on s'est endormis en parlant. Ca nous arrive souvent avec KyuHyun.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Oui nous discuton beaucoup, dit SungMin en souriant.

-Je suis désolé pour cette après-midi...

-Ne t'excuses pas Hyung, je n'ai pas été très sympa non plus.

-Oui, nous étions maladroit...avant, rigola-t-il.


End file.
